Medical treatment devices, such as, for example, embolization coils, microcoils, and plugs, are used to restrict or block blood flow to arterio-venous malformations and other vascular lesions. For example, these treatment devices may be delivered into an aneurysm of a patient to prevent blood from entering the aneurysm. Embolization is typically a non-surgical, minimally invasive procedure that involves pushing or injecting the treatment devices, or, alternatively, detaching the treatment devices at the treatment site. Both delivery methods offer benefits and suffer drawbacks, particularly depending on the specifics of the procedure being performed.
According to one example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,491 to Lulo discloses an embolic coil deployment system with an improved embolic coil. The embolic coil deployment system includes a positioning catheter having a distal tip for retaining the embolic coil. When a hydraulic pressure is applied to an interior of the positioning catheter, the distal section of the positioning catheter expands radially to release the embolic coil. In order to prevent the proximal portion of the embolic coil from stretching or unwinding, a platinum support wire is welded to a proximal sealing plug, which serves to prevent the flow of fluid through the lumen of the embolic coil. Although the embolic coil deployment system of Lulo may be suitable for some applications, there is a continuing need for improved deployment systems, including those that offer control, reliability, simplicity, and the ability to navigate tortuous anatomy.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.